


Kissing gay on Zoe's brother's gay bed

by Scott Elren (Ohmygod_Renny)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, I really don't know what this is, I try to make a competent fic while she adds crack for every other line., I'm not writing another one of these, It's a struggle really, Jared confessing his love, Kissing People On Connor Murphy's Bed™, M/M, Me and my sister do this little competition to see who will win, Please Don't Ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygod_Renny/pseuds/Scott%20Elren
Summary: In which Jared confesses his gay feelings and crush on Evan. Zoe is levitating, btw.





	Kissing gay on Zoe's brother's gay bed

“Hey, we gotta chat.”  
“I don’t think so uwu.”  
“I’m serious, Evan, I have to tell you something.”  
“I know.”  
This had been going on long enough.  
“I’m gay.”  
“Jared, I thought this was about our math homework.”  
The gay tension was gay. Jared cringed at his eagerness to tell Evan his feelings, wishing he had waited until he’d made sure that Evan wouldn’t be angry.   
“I havva helucinate connor.”  
“What does that-- you don’t mean… you liked him, do you?  
“NO, I imagine him there and take a dump.”  
Evan really did take too many of Connor’s habits… namely, drugs.  
“Drugs.”  
“Evan, you fucking moron!”  
“WTFRICK”  
“I’m pouring my heart out to you, and you just want to talk about other men!”  
“Yes. This is just, uh, I don’t know how else to, uh… deal with my feelings. And, HAHA, you beelived that?” Evan laughed nervously, in an attempt to hide his true feelings.  
“My true feelings are...I’m high af.”  
JAred knew something wasn’t adding up-- Evan wasn’t showing any sort of behavior that indicated he had smoked pot you idiot.  
“It’s all a lie, i’m really connor oops>” Evans feelings had taken over, and he shut his own identity out, attempting to convince both JAred and himself that he couldn’t possibly be Evan…  
“Deer evan hansen, we are gay beyond BELIEF, YEET TO THE BEAT.”  
Evan sniffles. THE TEARS FLOW, GAY AS HART. He can’t hold them back any longer.   
“GAY GAY GAY IS WHAT WE ARE-”  
“Shut up, Evan, you are being SO insensitive, you jackass!”  
“Jack as what?”   
“Evan. Please.”  
As gay as this scene was, it was broken when Zoe levitated down.  
“Hey, JAred, Evan, what’s up?  
“Me. i’m high.”  
“Evan, please tell me you aren’t planning on kissing ANOTHER GODDAMN PERSON on my brother’s bed!”  
Her wishes were destroyed.   
The long awaited kiss was, much like this story, all over the place and slightly crazy, but pure and perfect all the same.

 


End file.
